


Morning Bliss.

by fxlminare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and we have a dog, in which you have a slow morning playing with dog and then being in love with daryl, just some, that's the plot, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” “You meanourshirt?”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Morning Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first TWD piece, I hope, if anyone finds this, you'll enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it.

You woke up that morning before Daryl did, probably one of the few instances it happened because Daryl was an early bird. A smile quickly found its way to your lips as you turned to look at him, sound asleep beside you, sheets barely covering his lower back and quick snores coming out of his lips every so often. You had never expected to find something like this, not after the world went to shit but there you laid, next to the man that had managed to make you fall in love with him as he did for you.

You laid beside him for a while, simply adoring his features, moving the hair that fell onto his face carefully not to wake him up. Daryl had managed to make you feel things you thought were close to impossible. You'd do anything for him, protect him with your life if you had to. You knew he'd do the same but you hoped it'd never come to that. You had found peace after so long and you hoped it'd last.

Stealing a final glance at his sleeping figure, you sat up on your shared bed, stretching your arms over your head and looking around the room until your eyes landed on precisely what you were looking for. A black shirt. You stood up, quietly moving to the chair it laid on, picking it up and pulling it up your arms, walking into the hallways toward the kitchen as you buttoned it up, taking in the scent. That was one of the benefits of waking up before Daryl did, taking his clothes before he did.

As you got to the kitchen, you were quickly well-received by Dog, whose tail you were sure would break if he moved it any faster. You sat on the floor with him for a while, scratching behind his ears like he liked, gaining a couple of happy barks before you realized if you kept going like that, he'd wake up Daryl.

"Okay, who's ready for breakfast?"

Dog followed you around the kitchen, knowing exactly what was to come, finally settling for sitting next to his plate until you gave him his food which you didn't take long to prepare, refilling too the water bowl and petting him before he started to devour his food, making you chuckle. You weren't sure who could eat more, Dog or Daryl but maybe each other's habits had rubbed onto the other.

Since neither you nor Daryl had anything big to do that morning, you decided to prepare a proper breakfast, knowing exactly what Daryl liked besides his morning cup of coffee, quickly finding your rhythm and humming and lowly singing a song just for yourself as you moved around the kitchen. Dog ended up settling at your feet once he was done with his food. You had quickly come to realize he just loved having your attention on him and, honestly, who were you to deny the good boy?

You were almost done, settling the food in the plates and putting it on the table, checking the clock to see what time it was, wondering if you should go wake Daryl or be nice and let him sleep. However, you didn't have to go over that decision for long, a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist as Dog stood up and started barking and moving its tail.

"Now I know why I couldn' find ma shirt."

"You mean _our_ shirt?"

You chuckled as you turned around in his arms, settling your eyes on his sleepy ones, looking down at you with so much love you could melt right in his arms if he let you. He shook his head at your comment but didn't say anything else, simply leaning closer to you until his lips found yours for a lazy morning kiss, making you smile as he moved his head to rest it on your shoulder, wrapping your arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"Smells good."

"Hungry?"

"Ya know it," -Daryl moved his head, a look in his eyes you knew all too well as his hands moved lower down your back- "but I meant ya."

You chuckled, allowing him to pick you up and settle you on the counter behind you, wrapping your legs around his to pull him closer and kissing him, your smile fading into his lips as butterflies erupted from your stomach. You wished you could feel just like that every moment of the day, forever and with only just him. His hands settled on your thighs, his mouth on yours like bees to honey, letting out a quiet whine as he bit your lip. You moved your hands to his face, forcing him back to keep his mouth on your when the sound of the toaster startled you and made you jump on your place making Daryl start laughing as he squeezed your things.

"Not funny, Daryl!"

You hit him on the upper arm, pretending to be more annoyed than you really were as he tased you for a bit longer, saying you were too jumpy to be in your house with him. You rolled your eyes, attempting to get down but his body trapped yours again and his lips found yours. This time, what interrupted you was the growl that came from his stomach, being you the one laughing uncontrollably now.

"Ya think that's funny?"

Before you knew it, Daryl had picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder, walking with you into the living room, watching as Dog followed you, jumping and trying to lick your face. You landed on your back on the couch, Daryl jumping over you and starting to tickle you before you could make sense of what was happening. You laughed, pushing away his hands but soon it was Daryl and Dog against you and you were clearly outnumbered, only able to laugh and cover your face, not landing first-face on the floor because Daryl was kind enough to keep you on the couch with him.

"Okay, okay, I yield!" -you spoke between laughter, catching one of Daryl's hands as the tears fell down your cheeks from laughing too hard, using your other hand to keep Dog's tongue away from your face- "Daryl, please!"

"Please, wha’?"

"Please, stop!" -Daryl moved his free hand to keep Dog from completely showering you with his tongue, patting his head as he waited for you to continue- "But it was funny."

"Ya don't learn, do ya?"

"You know me so well."

You stuck your tongue at him, pulling on his hand that you had previously grabbed, catching him by surprise. With that advantage, you let go of him and moved your hands behind his back, pretending you were going to kiss him but, instead, you both landed on the floor with Daryl on his back, you straddling him, having him at your mercy with Dog going to lick his face as you tickled Daryl. But he was fast and strong, managing to get rid of you, catching your hands, and pulling you down to kiss you, giving in to his touch. You rubbed your nose against his as you pulled back to breathe, intending on going into another kiss when your tummy growled.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yeah." -you chuckled as you sat up over him- "And our breakfast will go cold if we keep going at this."

"Let's go."

Daryl stood up, picking you in his arms as you laughed, going back into the kitchen followed by Dog. Maybe it wasn't every day that you both could relinquish in a slow, late morning but that didn't mean you wouldn't take as many chances to be together just like that as you could. Maybe the world had gone to shit but you had found everything you could ever need amidst that chaos. And he had found you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some kudos and your thoughts, please!


End file.
